Is it Love?
by BloodyHellCosplay
Summary: After a one-night stand, Izaya finds himself Pregnant. How is Shizuo and Izaya going to take the news and how will their relationship change with Shizuo falling in love with Izaya because of the child growing inside of him? Find out here! { MPREG AND YAOI IS INVOLVED. }
1. Chapter One: Shizuo is Drunk, WONDERFUL

Is it Love?

Series: Durarara

Couple: Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)

Genera:

Romance / Fluff / Smut (?) / Yaoi

Summary/Plot:

WILL WRITE ONE LATER.

* * *

{CHAPTER ONE}

Shizuo is Drunk, WONDERFUL!

It was a beautiful normal morning in Ikebukuro, well as normal as it will ever be.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Izaya groaned and opened his eyes, rolling back over in the bed. A pale hand came out from under the silk blankets and slapped around on the bedside table, searching for the source of the never ending beeping that filled the room.

Izaya's hand bumped his phone, well one of his phones; he lifted up the lid and hit the 'enter' button, ending the annoying beeping.

"…I do not want to get up…" Izaya slid his phone back onto the table and forced himself into a upright position, running his thin fingers through his silky eyes, yawning.

_Ring Ring Ring~_

Izaya glanced over to his ringing phone, an eyebrow rose as he reached out to grab it, startled by the name 'Monster'.

Izaya felt his lips curve into a smirk as he flipped open the lid, answering it with a snort. "Shizu-Chan, what can I do you for?" Izaya asked as he slid out of bed, tossing the blankets aside.

_["No. It is Shinra; Shizuo is here at my house. He came by last night drunk then he passed out on my couch. Celty has been trying everything to wake him up but he only shouts or breaks something before going back to sleep. Please come get him!"] _

Izaya blinked as he listened to what Shinra had to say before he snorted once more, scratching his stomach. "I will be over there shortly to pick up the monster." Izaya shut his lid before Shinra could respond.

"…. Why did Shizuo go over to Shinra's drunk?" Izaya asked himself, walking over to his closet, he pulled out his usual black shirt with black pants; he slid on his clothes, since he only wears boxers to bed.

**{Shinra's House}**

"Izaya, thank god you are here." Shinra shouted as he walked Izaya into the living room, Shizuo was sobbing on the couch, Celty trying to calm him down by rubbing his back soothingly.

"…" Izaya blinked twice at what he saw, Shizuo, the strongest human in Ikebukuro crying his eyes out on a couch of a Doctors, this was surprising. "Shizu-Chan." Izaya walked over to him and reached down only to have his wrist caught by the male.

Shizuo glared up at Izaya with tears still flowing out of his eyes, strolling down his pink tinted cheeks, he wrapped his arms around his thin waist and cried into his chest.

"W-What! Get off of me!" Izaya shouted and tried to push him off but Shizuo had a wonderful grip on the male.

Celty typed on her phone and showed it to Izaya; [He has been like this ever since yesterday. He won't stop crying.] Celty began to type again once Izaya gave her a confused expression. [I asked him what was wrong but all I got was a lot of mumbling. I feel upset seeing him cry like this.] Celty placed her phone down and pulled a tissue out of its box, wiping the tears off of Shizuo's cheeks.

"It must be the alcohol as all. It usual brings out a lot of emotion in people. I am not surprised. Do you know how much he consumed?" Izaya turned to look at Shinra, placing a gentle hand onto Shizuo's head.

"About ten bottles. I am surprised he is not poisoned by consuming all that alcohol." Shinra frowned as he sat down in a chair, watching Izaya gentle run his fingers through Shizuo's blonde locks.

"You seem to care about him, Izaya. You are over there trying to soothe him instead of annoying him or teasing him about him crying." Shinra stated as he watched Izaya flinch and turn his head to glare at him.

"I would but Shizu-chan seems very upset I do not care for the beast but I could probably get something out of him and use it against him when we are fighting." Izaya's frown formed into a grin.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya after looking at Celty, he sucked in some snot that ran down his nose and stood, taking hold of Izaya's hand.

Izaya flinched once more and held back form hitting the blonde upside the head; he forced himself to smile as he held onto Shizuo's hand like a mother would. "I will take him home."

[Make sure to give him some coffee; it will wake him up quicker.] Celty typed before waving a goodbye watching the two men leave.

"Aw. Shizuo looked like a child with his mother." Shinra smiled and chuckled before he looked over to Celty. "Well. Now we are all alone, want to go to be—" Shinra was cut off when he was smacked by Celty quite hard.

[In Ikebukuro]

"Izaya… Y-You know… You are really sexy." Shizuo smirked and snaked an arm around the dark haired male's waist, his crying had stopped when they left Shinra, now the beast was flirty; still drunk though.

"…Shut up before I make you." Izaya glared at passing strangers who pointed and mumbled things he couldn't make out very well, he pushed Shizuo away and sighed. "How come you are still drunk?" Izaya hollered.

"I brought some beer with me _Hic_ from the store and drank them over at Shinra's. _And_ I drink a few this morning… _Hic_ but not much." Shizuo said with a lopsided grin.

"…Why did you even drin—" Izaya was cut off when he saw a flyer before his face, pictures of Sushi, glaring at the paper. "Simon. I am not in the mood for Sushi." Izaya gritted his teeth and pushed away the flyer.

"Eat sushi it will make you happy." Simon smiled and tried to give him back the sushi. Shizuo licked his lips, looking at all the sushi. "I want some." Shizuo tugged at Izaya's shirt like a child.

Izaya glared at Shizuo before looking up at Simon. "Make some Coffee and I will buy Sushi." Izaya crossed his arms and swatted Shizuo's hand away from his shirt.

"Coffee? Of course, come, come inside." Simon led them inside and showed them to their table before he walked away, going to get their Coffee.

'I need to figure out why Shizuo drank last night and why he was crying his eyes out this morning. So much I need to ask but he probably won't understand what I am asking since he has beer in the brain.' Izaya laid his head in his hand and waited for Simon to return with their coffee.

It didn't take long for Simon to return and hand them their coffee and take their orders. Simon kept glancing over to Shizuo who was smiling at Izaya and sipping his Coffee. '…. Someone must have hit the happy juice again…' Simon sighed to himself before taking his leave once more.

Shizuo finished his cup of coffee, his expression changed it seemed he started to turn green should you say. Izaya blinked and slowly began scooting away knowing what was coming next. "SIMON!" but it was to late, Shizuo emptied his stomach out on the floor beside him.

Simon raced to their table and frowned when he saw the mess, "I get mop."

{ End of Chapter One! Please Review! :33 Love you all. }


	2. Chapter Two: The one-night Stand!

Is it Love?

Series: Durarara

Couple: Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)

Genera:

Romance / Fluff / Smut (?) / Yaoi / MPREG

Summary/Plot:

Izaya is falling in love with Shizuo after a one-night stand with him when Shizuo is drunk but what happens when Shizuo wakes up and finds Izaya in his bed?

What happens when Izaya ends up Pregnant with Shizuo's child after that night?

{SUCKS AT SUMMARIES.}

{CHAPTER TWO}

The one-night Stand~!

"I cannot believe you vomited at Simon's Sushi shop. He lost all his costumers because of you!" Izaya hollered at Shizuo who was somewhat awake because of the coffee but still drunk as ever.

"I think it was funny." Shizuo snorted and followed behind Izaya like a lost pup. "It was not! I didn't even get to eat my sushi." Izaya puffed out his cheeks into a pout, crossing his arms over his chest; he felt hands snake around his thin waist.

"Shizuo!" Izaya shot around; a loud horrible 'smack' sound filled Izaya's ears as his hand tingled from slapping Shizuo a bit to hard. Shizuo's eyes were wide; he slowly reached up to brush his hand against the new mark to his face.

"W-What…" Shizuo frowned at Izaya, his slap brought back some of his senses, pinning the dark haired male to the wall; a low throaty growl escaped his throat.

"You need to be punished." Shizuo grinned, tossing Izaya over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, he shoved one hand in his pocket and began walking towards his home.

"Down I say!" Izaya shouted hitting Shizuo's back with his fist's trying to get away from the large man who continued to ignore his shouting.

{Shizuo's House}

_Thump Thump Thump_

The bed was the only thing that could be heard, the headboard hitting the wall that it was against, making cracks as they crashed together.

"S-Shizu-Chan~ N-No! A-ah!" Izaya moaned out in pleasure as Shizuo thrusted into him, hitting his prostate head on. "Shut up, Flea… A-Ah…" Shizuo groaned, walls tightened around his shaft as he continued to thrust and grunt.

"M-More! Right there!" Izaya wrapped his fingers around his shaft, jerking himself once, twice, and then he continuously pumped himself, his hips moving in unison with the thrusts of Shizuo.

"I-I'm going to cum… " Izaya managed to say before he felt his stomach turn in knots, he came onto his chest, stomach and came onto Shizuo's chest. "S-Sorry… AAAAH!" Izaya yelled out in pleasure as he felt his ass being filled with a hot liquid, which could only belong to Shizuo.

Shizuo groaned as he slid out of Izaya's puckered hole, falling down beside him, he panted heavily, wrapping his strong arms around the small informant. "Shizuo?"

"Shut up and sleep." Shizuo groaned and nuzzled the Informant before falling asleep with Izaya.

{ SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. }


	3. Chapter Three: What have I done?

Is it Love?

Series: Durarara

Couple: Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)

Genera:

Romance / Fluff / Smut (?) / Yaoi / Future Mpreg

Summary/Plot:

Izaya and Shizuo have a one-night stand and Izaya finds himself pregnant with Shizuo's child. How can he carry this child, how will their relationship be affected? Will Shizuo fall in love with Izaya? What will Izaya do when he finds out that he is pregnant and Shizuo is falling in love with him, only for the child?

{CHAPTER THREE}

What have I done?

_Chirp Chirp Chirp_

Birds caroled outside the window, sunlight glimmered through filling the room with light. A man with dark hair rotated in his slumber only to wind-up up plunging off the bed and onto the uncaring floor below with a 'Thwack'.

"Dammit!" Shrieking in discomfort, the male forced himself into an up-right position from the floor to brush his fingers over his injured skull. "Nn…" A groan came from under the sheets on he bed making him halt.

Noticing that the golden haired male resting on the bed was bare, Izaya glimpsed down at his own form and swallowed down a knot in his throat.

'W-What happened last night?' Izaya questioned himself before standing erect, wandering throughout the room to find his scattered clothes.

The golden haired male awoke from his slumber when he overheard faint footsteps in his bedroom, his eyes flying open; sitting up hurriedly to see his worst rival, Izaya unclothed before him. "Flea!" Shizuo snarled scurrying out of his bed only to trip on the out-of-place garments scattered around.

Izaya snorted, slipping on his underclothing before raising his jeans, pouting once he saw they were destroyed. "You were so rough last night, you tore up my pants, in what way am I to get home?"

Shizuo's eyes enlarged with surprise immediately when he looked down at his body, hiding his crotch with a cushion and snarling at the dark haired informant.

"Why am I naked, Flea?" Shizuo shouted Izaya.

"We had sex last night, Dumbass. Why else would we both be naked?" Izaya decided he would cut the pants to form shorts out of the, sliding on his shirt with a snicker. "You were quite drunk last night, you forced yourself onto me even though I tried to force you away. Your big hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me against your chest, kissing me as if you had been waiting all your—" Izaya was cut off with a blow tossing him towards a wall.

"SHUT UP, FLEA! YOU COULD HAVE EASILY GOTTEN AWAY FROM ME." Shizuo growled with annoyance, his head was spinning feeling gruesome to his stomach; he hurried to the bathroom and emptied his gut into the toilet.

Suddenly, Izaya landed on his hands and knees, bits of the wall dropping onto his figure. Izaya groaned out in agony, standing from the flooring to scowl at the bathroom door. Placing a hand onto the wall, Izaya forced himself over to his coat and bound it around his waist before exiting the apartment.

Izaya was conveyed home by Simon, not that he wanted him to but he had fallen twice onto the ground, so, making a deal with the Russian, if he carried him he would promise to buy sushi from his restaurant for a entire week.

"Izaya, why can you no walk?" Simon asked, carrying the thin informant in his arms while, _still _passing out flyers for his sushi.

"I had… a fight with Shizuo and I hurt my leg…" Izaya lied through gritting teeth, he could _not_ tell the Russian what truly happened in that apartment, he would never look at him the same way ever again and Izaya would not let that chance happen!

"I see." Simon narrowed down at Izaya's legs, they seemed entirely fine, something fishy was going on and it was not the sushi smell on his clothes, Simon wanted to know what happened but for now he would take the flea home and go to check on Shizuo afterwards.

"Thanks I guess for carrying me here." Izaya shrugged being placed gently onto the bed while Simon smiled and nodded. "Remember to buy Sushi!" Simon chuckled happily that Izaya has to buy sushi from him for a week. "I will remember to buy some tomorrow once I rest for a bit. Cheerio." With that, Izaya shooed the tall Russian out of the room.

Izaya positioned himself into a comfortable position on the soft bed, gazing up at the ceiling to think, an aching pain diverted him from his thinking, sighing with grief. '_I am disgusted by myself I let him do as he pleased with me and, and I liked it! But… it was breathtaking; he was embracing me close to his torso and kissing me with such tender smooches… __**Izaya! Wake up! You hate Shizuo! He is nothing more then a monster!**_' Izaya groaned as he rotated onto his stomach, assuming it was the best way to not hurt his throbbing backside.

"I need to call Shinra for some pain killers… It hurts more then it should, I mean, I have been punched into a 'Love' logo and that hardly damaged me at all! But this is hell!" Izaya guided his hand to his waist to fetch his phone from his pocket but recalled that he did not have his pants. Grumbling, Izaya reached over onto his nightstand, raising his home phone to eye-level to call the irritating doctor.

"Shinra, I need some pain killers." Izaya squirmed a bit when he felt a horrible shock of pain run up his spine.

"**What for, Izaya?"** Shinra asked yawning through the phone, writing important things down on a loose piece of paper near his computer.

"I do not have to explain why to you, I just need the strongest pain reducers you have." Izaya grunted not wanting to explain himself of his pain.

"**Alright, don't have to be so rude. Shall you pick them up?"** Shinra's attention turned from his paper to Celty, who at the moment was watching TV, or so he thought, I mean she could have been listening to him the whole time… Without a head must be horrible.

"Nah, Have Celty bring them. I am in the bath at the moment; tell her to leave them on my desk. I shall unlock the door for her arrival." With that, Izaya ended the call and tossed the phone aside.

'Might as well take a bath, it may relieve my pain and my mind for the time being,' Izaya managed to stand up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Starting the water, he stuck his hand under the faucet to feel the temperature of the water; he hated having his bath too hot or too cold.

_Knock Knock Knock_

A faint knocking, Izaya raised his head to scan out of the bathroom, '**That was fast**' he thought, drying his hand on a towel before heading out and to the front door.

Shizuo stood outside the door, holding Izaya's belongings he had left at his apartment, feeling the need to return them. But why, he could have tossed them out, but he felt guilty for punching Izaya into a wall, he was the one who forced himself onto Izaya, and raped him. Shizuo sighed, rubbing his temple as a headache began to form again.

A few minutes passed, Shizuo had become impatient; he turned to leave but the door opened with a hiss behind it.

"How dare you show up here after what you done to me!" Izaya sneered at the blonde bodyguard.

"I came to return your things! You could at least say 'Thank you' for not throwing them out into a dumpster!" Shizuo roared back, scowling at the shorter male.

"Thank you! Thank you? I wouldn't thank you if my life depended on it! You raped me, you took my virginity!" Izaya's eyes expanded, smacking his hand over his mouth. Shizuo blinked with surprise by Izaya's comment.

"You were a virgin?" Shizuo asked with disbelief but also he kind of figured, who would want to sleep with this man? He was a flea, a spy, a liar.

"Yes, Asshole! But I am no longer one because of your drunken ass!" Tears filled Izaya's eyes as he bit his bottom lip to hold them back. Why was he crying, he never cries, he was not one to cry about such things but this crossed the line. Raping him was uncalled for.

"I-Izaya… I didn't know…" Shizuo extended his arm to brush his hand over Izaya's cheek but as soon as he invaded Izaya's space, his palm was whacked away.

"Leave me alone. What you did was unforgettable but the worst of it all is that I enjoyed it. I disgust myself for liking it, I am not to like being raped by someone I hate…" Izaya ran his index finger under his eye to wipe away his tears.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Celty stood behind them on her motorcycle, typing away on her phone before showing it to the boys. _**'Shizuo what did you do?'**_ Even with out a head, anyone could tell she was angry by her aura.

Shizuo turned his attention to Celty and frowned with a sigh. "Nothing, Celty." Shizuo wanted to look back at Izaya but he could feel the glares of Izaya on the back of his head. Shizuo didn't need Celty shouting at him through texts or anything at the matter.

"He raped me." Izaya stated coldly, shocking Celty in the process, typing quickly and showing Izaya the screen. _**'I knew Shizuo hated you but to rape you? That is taking things to far.' **_Izaya sighed at her text and pushed her screen away before smirking.

"He is a monster, Celty." Izaya's lip twitched with disapproval feeling Celty's hand place itself on his shoulder, clutching softly to show affection. Though, Celty did not favor or like the dark haired male she would still be kind and show him some cares.

Shizuo's eye twitched with annoyance that Izaya called him a 'Monster' and to the part that Celty was totally ignoring him! "Celty! When did you care for the flea? You never liked him and now you are trying to make him feel better? I do not know why I raped him but all I have to say is sorry. As much as I hate your guts, I hope you can forgive what I have done and move on from that mistake" With that, Shizuo left pulling a cigarette to his lips.

"I will never move on." Izaya muttered under his breath before taking a step back from Celty, lowering his head, Celty sighed softly and handed the raven-haired male his medication.

"Goodbye, Celty. Thank you for taking your time and bring them here." Izaya slammed the door shut before Celty could type away on her phone, tossing the bag to the table and biting his bottom lip.

'Hope you can forgive me' those words echoed in Izaya's mind, making him bit down harder on his lip, if only he knew the truth of why he can never forgive him… But for now, let's see how things will work out.

{MEEEEEEH! Sorry Guys if this Chapter sucked like… A LOT. The next one shall be better, A few weeks have passed and Izaya is having morning sickness and stomach cramps, he goes to Shinra and finds out something that he never wanted to hear. }


	4. Updates

Ello!

I, Reese, am using a School Computer that needs to be turned in Monday so I shall be not uploading Stories or Updating for a while. Maybe a month until I start my Magnet School, which they have an Anime/Cosplay Club!

AWESOMENESS.

I wished to tell all my Followers that I am sorry that I shall be updating late, please, continue reading my stories and don't forget about me!

P.S. I am a little busy with Cosplay, working on getting Kaito Cosplay if I pass my grade! Also, Follow BloodyHellCosplay on Tumblr and Youtube! (My Second Account)

LOVE YOU ALL, Love Reese.


	5. Chapter Four: Morning Sickness

Is it Love?

Series: Durarara

Couple: Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)

Genera:

Romance / Fluff / Smut (?) / Yaoi / Future Mpreg

Summary/Plot:

Izaya and Shizuo have a one-night stand and Izaya finds himself pregnant with Shizuo's child. How can he carry this child, how will their relationship be affected? Will Shizuo fall in love with Izaya? What will Izaya do when he finds out that he is pregnant and Shizuo is falling in love with him, only for the child?

Author Notes:

I thank all of my Followers and Reviews for encouraging me to write more of Is It Love. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I been having writers block and the EOG's are coming up so I am kind of slow at updating and posting new stories. I thank all who are patient and are waiting for the next chapter!

Love, BizarreCosplay!

(Update)

I am back from the long summer vacation. I hope you hadn't missed me too much. I am happy to welcome a new chapter to the Story.

This will hopefully have a little smut in it. I cannot promise anything though. I have noticed that Shizuo's is a little OOC. Yes, he shall be due to the fact no one knows exactly how he would act if his enemy was pregnant with his child. So he will be OOC but I will try my best to keep him in character

{CHAPTER FOUR}

Morning Sickness?

Vomiting is the foulest, especially after you have been vomiting for nearly a week for no apparent reason. Izaya despised it; his throat would burn from the stomach acid and everything he consumed would simply be in his toilet in mere minutes.

Izaya had first thought that the problem was Simon's sushi but after he stopped eating the food, he still felt sick to his gut. Nothing made sense to him. Maybe he was ill… Sighing, he stood on shaky legs, flushing the toilet.

"Disgusting…" He huffed and moved to the mirror to blankly gaze at himself. Dark bags below his eyes, his lips chapped while his skin was paler then normal.

"…I need some sleep…"

()()

Fingers brushed above his exposed stomach, wakening him quickly; he shot up to meet with hidden eyes. _Shizuo_, Izaya shouted but his voice was unheard.

"Beautiful…" Shizuo whispered affectionately, lowering his head to place soft kisses onto his stomach. Izaya shuddered under the contact, fluttering his eyes closed. _WAIT! _Izaya snapped his eyes open, shoving the blonde away from his figure.

Wrong move, Shizuo appeared to snarl almost animalistic, his hand enclosed around Izaya's throat and hauling him off the bed. Throwing him onto the cold, unloving floor. Shizuo pinned him to the floor, the hand tightening around his wrists painfully. He wanted to scream at the bodyguard to let him go, but he would be unheard.

Shizuo crowds him, pressing his hips against Izaya's to pin him to the floor. For a moment, Shizuo's expression held worry for being so rough with the raven-haired male. It soothed down when he hadn't heard any cries from him.

Releasing his wrists, he knew he could not escape when he was pinned the ground with strong hips. His hands ripped away Izaya's clothing till he saw the milky-white flesh, Izaya whimpered in fear. He wanted to punch Shizuo but he knew he would be injured even more.

Lips locked on his neck, sucking and biting roughly, marking Izaya as his own. His hands worked their way to Izaya's boxers, moving his hips a little to lay his palm onto the fabric that hid his arousal. Izaya threw his head back, chewing on his bottom lip. _Please… Stop…_

Shizuo unzipped his pants along with sliding Izaya's boxers down his pale legs. "You are mine…" He growled and gazed into Izaya's eyes to find desperation and fear in them. He smirked, grinding his hips against Izaya's. Wrapping his hand around both of their members, Izaya arched his back with a wanting expression.

Izaya raised his arms and snaked them around his neck, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his waist. Shizuo groaned with more friction, he was close, he gripped their members harder and shivered when his orgasm came over them. Bringing Izaya to his.

"I love you… Even her…" Shizuo laid a hand onto Izaya's stomach and kissed the Flea passionately.

()()

Izaya awoke with a startled cry, shooting up into a sitting position; his forehead covered with sweat, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. Sunlight filled the room, nothing… He was still in his clothing and in his bed.

"It was all a dream?" Izaya shakily laughed. "All a bad dream…"

He couldn't help but stare down at his stomach, placing a hand onto his abdomen; her? Who was 'Her', why was his hand on his stomach...? The dream all felt too real.

()END OF CHAPTER FOUR()

_Well, I have finally finished Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. I had changed my plans. He shall go to Shinra in the next Chapter I promise!_

I will have the next one up shortly! Don't forget Reviews make me write Fanfictions faster! 


End file.
